La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants
by Siam33
Summary: Trad. de 'Out of the mouths of babes' de SpnH50Sg : Grace se demande pourquoi elle n'appelle pas Kono, tata Kono ...


Out of the mouths of babes by SpnH50Sg / La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une traduction d'un one-shot de SpnH50Sh qui m'avait bien fait rire. D'autres traductions vont certainement suivre, mais je vous laisse découvrir celle-là.

* * *

><p>Toute la famille 5-0 était réunie à la maison de McGarret. Même Mary avait réussi à venir de LA pour quelques semaines de vacances. L'ambiance était détendue et chaleureuse, tout le monde passait un bon moment.<p>

Enfin, presque tout le monde. Grace était troublée. Elle appelait Chin, Oncle Chin. Elle appelait Steve, Oncle Steve, mais Kono, juste Kono. Mais pourquoi ? Elle décida qu'elle devait poser la question à son père.

« Papa, pourquoi Kono est juste Kono ? »

Danny regarda sa fille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'elle essayait de dire, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ma chérie ?

- Et bien, j'appelle Steve, Oncle Steve et Chin, Oncle Chin mais pourquoi pas Kono, Tata Kono ? »

Danny était pris au dépourvu, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à sa fille. Heureusement, Mary avait entendu la conversation.

« Et bien, tes oncles sont les amis de ton père, tout comme Kono, mais on ne les appelle pas tatas sinon ça complique les choses. Mais si Kono épouse Oncle Steve, alors elle deviendra ta tante. »

Grace sembla méditer la réponse et hocha la tête avec attention.

« Donc si Oncle Steve épouse Kono, elle deviendra Tata Kono ?

- Exactement. »

Soudain, Grace sourit et se remit à colorier.

Danny se pencha vers Mary.

« Tu réalises bien que Steve et Kono ne sont pas ensemble ?

- C'était juste un exemple, elle aura probablement oublié demain. »

Mais Grace n'avait pas oublié.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient un autre barbecue chez McGarret. Ils étaient tous assis à table quand Grace pris soudainement la parole.

« Kono ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Oncle Steve ? »

Kono, qui venait juste de boire une gorgée, la recracha dans son assiette et se tourna vers Grace avec un air paniqué sur le visage. Elle vérifia rapidement que personne d'autre autour d'elles n'avait entendu, contente de voir que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Et bien, si tu te maries avec Oncle Steve, tu vas devenir Tata Kono. »

Elle dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde et retourna à son nourriture. Steve, de l'autre côté de la table, regarda Kono et haussa un sourcil à son expression paniquée. Elle secoua la tête et lui lança un « plus tard » silencieux.

Grace n'était en fait pas loin de la vérité en ce qui concernait Steve et Kono. La simple idée de mariage était encore très loin mais ils sortaient secrètement ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle avait hâte de raconter ça à Steve.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient assis sur la plage.

« Tu sais, Grace m'a posée une question intéressante aujourd'hui.

- Hmm »

Steve faisait des choses incroyables à sa nuque à ce moment-là mais elle devait vraiment le lui raconter.

« Elle a demandé quand est-ce que Oncle Steve allait demander Kono en mariage. »

Soudainement, les caresses s'arrêtèrent et il recula, un air de stupeur total dans les yeux.

« Et puis-je demander pourquoi elle a demandé ça ?

- Apparemment, elle veut m'appeler tata Kono. »

Steve sembla y réfléchir intensément. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Quand il se recula, elle sentit quelque chose glisser autour de son doigt.

« Et bien, on ne peut décemment pas la faire attendre. »

Kono regarda sa main et y vit une magnifique bague. Elle plaqua Steve sur le sol et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui alors ? »

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

Grace, qui avait tout vu depuis la fenêtre, fit de son mieux pour réprimer un cri de joie et retourna rapidement au lit. Demain, elle aurait une nouvelle tante !

**Le lendemain matin**

Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Quand Grace entra, elle embrassa tout le monde et quand elle arriva à Kono, elle dit :

« Bonjour tata Kono ».

La table entière devint silencieuse. Mary regarda Danny, Danny regarda Steve, Steve regarda Kono et Kono eut l'air effrayé. Réalisant qu'il serait sans doute mieux d'agir normalement, elle répondit :

« Bonjour Grace ».

Mais Danny ne voulait pas laisser passer ça.

« Grace, de quoi est-ce qu'on a parlé l'autre jour ?

Je ne peux pas appeler Kono tata à moins qu'elle épouse Oncle Steve.

- Exactement, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles Kono tata ?

- Parce qu'elle va épouser Oncle Steve ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Danny put presque entendre le soupir d'énervement à la fin.

Danny ressemblait à un poisson rouge.

« Non, elle ne va pas l'épouser. »

Garce leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire « tous les parents sont tellement stupides ».

« Bien sûr que si ! Il lui a demandé hier soir, alors maintenant je peux appeler Kono, tata Kono. Est-ce qu'on peut manger maintenant ? »

Le silence à la table était assourdissant.

« Steve ?

- Oui Daniel ? »

Daniel ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, ayant un peu peur de la réponse à sa question.

« C'est vrai ? »

Steve regarda Kono qui hocha la tête puis sourit. Steve en fit de même.

« On ne peut pas laisser Grace sans une de ses tantes n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chaos qui éclata autour d'eux ne fit qu'agrandir encore leur sourire. Grace secoua la tête et décida de préparer elle-même son petit déjeuner. Les adultes sont tellement idiots parfois.


End file.
